Dylanus (Life After People)
''Transwikied from-'' http://fanon.wikia.com/wiki/My_Own_Custom_Animal_Species_In_Modern_World Dylanuses are more man-like than any other mammals, with one species resembling a European human. Almost all of the dylanus species are omnivores, with 1 species herbivorous and the other one almost fully carnivorous. These are the known dylanus species: *American Common Dylanus - This is one of the most man-like of all animal species, with males resembling a European human male (but without beard and mustache, their skins don't wrinkle as they age, their hair doesn't turn white as they age, and non are bald) and females resembling female European humans (but their skin doesn't wrinkle as they age and their hair doesn't turn white as they age) in size, appearance, niche, diet, etc. Unlike humans however, there are no dylanuses that are obese or fat because their immune system, liver, and spleen help prevents obesity from being developed in dylanuses. This species lives in warm waters (much like Japanese macaques), forests, grasslands, cities, towns, urban, and suburbs parts of North America. The dylanus is immune to the burning waters it lives in, so it lives there, along with some water bugs, fish, newts, turtles, lizards, rodents, and otters, that developed a protective skin against the heat of this kind of warm water, called heatwater. If extinction events do happen the dylanus can go to the bottom of each lake and river with this type of water have air holes that goes 500-600 meters, providing oxygen for dylanus for next-generation dylanuses, so dylanuses could survive future extinctions. It is the least fastest dylanus species, running an average speed only about 15 miles per hour. This species of dylanus can escape from predators by going into warm waters where most predators, such as bears, wolves, cougars, and killer dylanus, can't follow. Despite its man-like appearance, it is actually a relative of meerkats, fossas, binturongs, civets, hyenas, and mongooses, making them not humans, but mongoose/carnivore-grouped mammals with a similar niche, but have slightly less intelligence, not much culture or tech, etc. This species of dylanus feeds on fruit, nonpoisonous mushrooms, insects, fish, lizards, bird eggs, small mammals, carrion, garbage, and man-made food. They can be friends to many humans, since it is the most peaceful and gentle of all dylanuses and land animals, with no recorded attacks on humans. Because of this, they make good pets and were domesticated about 4,000 years ago. They are the first known animals (other than humans) that can speak clearly and in complete sentences. They are also the first non-human animals to understand what the words they say or look up means. Its scientific name is Dylanus Dylanus. *American Killer Dylanus - Also known as the WolfDylanus, this species of dylanus is different from its neighbor, resembling a fictional werewolf character, Wolfman (2010 version), in size, ears, teeth, claws, hairy body, wide Neanderthal-like nose to help warm up the air they breathe, leg posture and locomotion, how fast it can run, and its almost-carnivorous diet. It is also the most primitive of modern dylanuses, similar to its ancestors of 5 million years ago. Unlike other dylanus species, it is a cannibalistic omnivore, occasionally killing other dylanus species and sometimes its own species (whereas most other dylanus species are gentle and peaceful to their own kind and other animals). It feeds on fish, lizards, small mammals, deer, goat, wild boars, dylanus species (including its own kind), and sometimes humans, but the only non-meat food item it eats are fruit (but 95% of its diet is meat and only 5% of its diet are plants). It is indigenous to forests and grasslands of North America. Its scientific name is Dylanus Edwienus. *Florida Running Dylanus - This is one of the fastest dylanus on the planet, running in speeds up to about 35-40 miles per hour. It is also the world's only nocturnal dylanus species, active from dusk until dawn. It resembles an American common dylanus, but with a leg design like a Dylanus Edwienus to run at high speeds, slightly larger eyes, slightly smaller bodies, and a lighter weight bones. It feeds on fruit, insects, fish, frogs, lizards, nonpoisonous snakes, bird eggs, and small mammals. It lives in swamps and forests of Florida, hence its name, its scientific name is Dylanus Floridanus. *Asian Dylanus - This species of dylanus might have been the first dylanus species to step foot outside North America, possibly about 3 million years ago. It resembles an American common dylanus, but with leg design more like a Dylanus Edwienus, to run fast to escape from most predators. It lives in China, Mongolia, Thailand, Burma, Cambodia, and India, with dwarf population in Japan, Borneo, and Sumatra. It feeds on fruit, insects, fish, lizards, eggs, carrion, and small mammals. Its scientific name is Dylanus Asiaticus. *African Dylanus - This species of dylanus is indigenous to savannahs of Africa. It resembles an American common dylanus, but with fat-storing lumps on its back to be used as food in case of likely droughts, Dylanus Edwienus-like legs to escape from most predators (including lions, Mandi bears, wolves, hyenas, African wild dogs, and jackals (except cheetahs), and bumps on its cheeks (only found in males) to attract its mate. It feeds on fruit, insects, fish, lizards, bird eggs, carrion, and small mammals. Its scientific name is Dylanus Robumy. *Madagascar Giant Dylanus - It is one of the largest dylanus species and the largest bipedal animal on the planet since the theropod dinosaurs, between 14-16 feet tall and weighing about 2,000-2,500 pounds. It is also the most aggressive animals on the planet, being more dangerous than hippopotamuses, having the ability to problem-solve (open doors, etc.), pick up and throw boulders about 350 pounds provoked, pick up and throw people provoked, and attack by crush with fists and by biting provoked, but this behavior is only found in males that has a high amount of testosterone, ready to attract a female and mate. Male Madagascar giant dylanuses might be aggressive, but the Madagascar giant dylanus species are not aggressive to all animals, they are peaceful to all other dylanus species (even domestic dylanuses), reason, they're closely related and they smell like Madagascar giant dylanuses themselves, because of this, the Madagascar giant dylanus only recognises other dylanus species as their own species and accepts them as part of their family. Remember, all dylanus species smell similar, this is why Madagascar giant dylanuses (both males and females) are gentle to other dylanus species while the male Madagascar giant dylanuses (with high amount of testosterone or is protective) are aggressive to other animals they consider the threat to their family. Madagascar giant dylanus are the most herbivorous of all dylanus, being known to feed on fruit on many kinds of Indigenous trees of its native reign (it is 100% herbivorous). It lives in woodlands and grasslands of Madagascar. Its scientific name is Dylanus Gigantecus. *New Zealand Giant Dylanus - This species of dylanus is indigenous to both South island and North island of New Zealand. It is the second largest dylanus species on earth, about 9-12 feet tall and about 1,200-1,450 pounds. It's ancestors probably migrated from Asia into Australia and then rafted to New Zealand and started to grow larger and became more herbivorous. It feeds on fruit, insects, fish, and small mammals (it is 85% herbivorous and 15% carnivorous). Its scientific name is Dylanus Zealandii. *European Dylanus - This dylanus species is indigenous to forests and grasslands of Europe. It resembles an American common dylanus, but with a Dylanus Edwienus-like legs to escape from most predators, wide noses to help warm up the air they breathe, and slightly larger eyes for living in both day and night. It feeds on fruit, insects, fish, frogs, lizards, nonpoisonous snakes, bird eggs, carrion, and small mammals. Its scientific name is Dylanus Europeanensus. If humans disappeared, what will be the fate of many dylanus species? Life After People 1 second after people - humans disappeared 2 hours after people - Domestic dylanuses (Dylanus Dylanus Domesticus) around the world realized that humans are gone, so they must escape from their owner's home or die, since they have large intelligence and grasping hands, they can open doors, etc. making the escape easy. They have survived... at least for now. 4 hours-4 days after people - Lots of domestic dylanuses (now feral dylanuses) that went to many zoos of North America have opened many zoo animal cages, letting all of the animals trapped in the cages free (example: dylanuses in San Diego Safari Park have let out wildebeests, cape buffaloes, giraffes, rhinoceroses, ostriches, antelopes, and other animals in that enclosure). It won't take long until most zoo and safari park animals roam freely in the suburbs. 50 years after people - The Madagascar Giant Dylanus is now back from the brink of extinction, so it is no longer endangered. They now roam in large numbers once again, like they did before humans settled in Madagascar. 150 years after people - The last remaining descendants of domestic dylanuses in North America have interbred with wild dylanuses (Dylanus Dylanus), erasing all traces of domestication. 10,000 years after people - The next Ice Age has occurred, forcing some animals to migrate south, but a new species of dylanus has evolved to stand the cold, Marthanus (Stepodylanus Tyrannus). It resembles a Neanderthal, but with woolly fur, long canine teeth, small ears, and is a gentle species. While descendants of feral dylanuses introduced to Australia have evolved to live in a hot climate, evolving into an Australian dylanus (Dylanus Australiansius). Dylanus now rule all over the world except Antarctica. Animals have forgotten humans, or have they? One dylanus species, dylanus dylanus, didn't forget humans as they have a good memory and can spread ideas and theories they encountered or thinks/knows to other dylanuses of their own species, so dylanuses still remembered humans, even after 10,000 years without humans. Category:Animals Category:Nature